Hard to Love a Corpse
by purpleblogofsex
Summary: Jim from IT and Molly are on a date, and Molly surprises Jim, Mr. Fix It.


**This is a drabble from my Jim blog on Tumblr which can be found on my profile page. Can't really say that there is any more to this, but if enough people like it, I could possibly come up with a few more chapters.**

* * *

They were sitting on the couch in her living room. He hadn't meant to start anything.

Molly Hooper was not one to fool around without a connection; the shy and awkward first kisses they shared never progressed further than the meeting of tongues and teeth and hands making contact with bare flesh underneath layers of clothing-only to be batted away half-heartedly by her, less and less often in time the more they went out.

Jim wasn't one to wait for sexual endeavors, nor was he one to play a person for so long without reason. She was no longer needed in his game, but he didn't breaking things off with her-gave no reasons for her to do the same. Molly was a mundane distraction while he played a mundane life-or so he said to himself.

So, when his mundane distraction broke past whatever her moral convictions for not sleeping with him were, he felt surprise. Surprise at the light, tentative touch of her fingers stroking him through the material of his trousers. Surprise when they struggled to open the fly of his trousers. Surprise when they slipped through past the band of his pants.

There had been no plans past _Glee_ and ice cream beyond a kiss on the cheek for goodbyes-a normal night for the normal character he played. Courting Sherlock required a full night's rest, and there was no way he would endanger _that _endeavor by doing the ol' in and out with Molly Hooper.

Yet here he was. Molly straddled his lap, slowly rocking her hips against his, and his hands gripped her arse tightly, not letting her get too far off him before sliding back down again.

"Shite! Ah! Fuck..." He sucked and nipped at her neck, reduced to expletives and groans when he could manage to make a sound. His hips jerked against hers in response, and one hand let go to flick at her clit while she rode him.

Molly gasped into his ear, a bit shocked that he... That he was trying to give her pleasure. That never happened before with everyone else, and she knew. She knew that she had made the correct decision. "Jim, I know you... I know you don't feel the same, but... Ooohhhh. Ah.. Ohh. But I think-I think I love you. I don't really know if-if I do, but I do know I... I'm... Mmmm." She flipped her head back and bit her lip; his touch felt so good with him inside her, and she wasn't certain if she could continue speaking. She tried anyway. "I'm glad I'm with you. Not Sherlock."

Jim had ceased moving along with her swaying hips, but his fingers kept swirling around her clit in lazy circles. Her words had come unexpectedly. He hadn't thought her that naive to truly fall for his little act, but it seemed she had. A feeling almost akin to pity fell over him, and he kissed her temple. "I'm not a man worth loving, Molly..."

She locked eyes with Jim and gave him a small, sad smile, never stopping the rocking of her hips as she said: "I know... You and Sherlock act like... I don't notice things, but I do. You aren't what you seem... and I know I shouldn't be with you, but..." She returned his kiss, giving him one in the same spot he planted his on her. "I'm clearly just as stupid as you think I am, because here I am."

His hand at her hip stopped her rocking, and Jim caught eye contact with her again. He didn't like words being put in his mouth unfounded. "I never said you were stupid, Hooper..."

"You don't have to. I can feel it in your eyes, in the way. I'm _not _stupid, Jim. I know when I'm being lied to... I just... ignore it. It doesn't matter. Let's just... finish. It was stupid for me to bring it up." Molly placed her arms around his neck and began sliding up and down his cock again, placing a kiss on his lips to shut up any retort.

Jim's irritation spiked at being silenced, and he flipped her onto her back and slung her onto the seat of the couch. He pressed his body against hers and held her down. He was in control now, and he had a whole new body language for her to translate. His cock slid in and out of her with a pop each time, and one of his hands pulled her head to the side by her hair, exposing her neck. Placing kisses and bites along her neckline, he whispered into her ear: "You're... clever, Molly. Never said... you were stupid. Thought you were desperate but _never_ stupid. After all, no one consciously goes after a gay man as timidly as you did. Signals were read like they should've been."

His hips jerked against her's roughly and at a faster pace. "You say you know you shouldn't love me, but do you want to know why? Know the tale of Red Riding Hood? I'm the Big... Bad... Wolf, and I'm going to eat you _up..."_

"I, uh... I accept-whatever that means. Foolish as it is." She wrapped her thighs and calves around his waist and brought him closer. "Something about you keeps me here. I just.. want to be a part of you."

Molly looked up at him and couldn't speak. All the times his cute little smiles had dropped and the light in his eyes died when he thought she wasn't looking... She'd gotten lost in the black pools of his eyes in those moments. She didn't know why.

Jim's hips halted at her words but continued on not much longer. He picked up speed and used his weight against her as he whispered the words: "I'm going to kill him, Molly. Your dear Sherlock. I'm going to kill him and fuck you all the while, and in time, if you stay," he bit her neck harshly, "I'll love you in return. Although, my precious dear, I must say that it is _awfully _hard to love a corpse..." He licked a line up to her ear, and she shivered-from sensitivity to his words or touch he did not know, nor did he care. A good fuck and a death threat made within seconds of each other were well beyond satisfactory.

A little shriek of discomfort at his nip and a murmur about working with the dead were the only responses he got outside of the groans that escaped from her lips. It seemed that she had made her decision.


End file.
